dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Cat *Ariana Grande - Cat Moreno - Sophia allowed me to use Ariana. *Camila Cabello - Nina Fairchild SocialCasualty *Lucas Till (Liam Hollingsworth) *Ryan Reynolds - (Andrew Paxton) *Harry Styles (Nolan Cook) *Richard Ayala - Ethan Williams *Missy Peregrym - Reserved *Alexandra Daddario (Tara Fallani) *Kristen Dunst - Reserved *Katelyn Tarver - (Pandora Hathaway) *Miles Teller (Aeron Schmidt) *Sadie Robertson - (Sadie Schmidt) *Katheryn Winnick - (Torrance Heilberg) *Abigail Breslin - (Jillian Karlsson) *Brenton Thwaites - (Ruxin Hemmings) Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar Mortley) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano Perro) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Marina Diamandis (Gwyneira Baines) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Josh Hutcherson (reserved) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Odeya Rush (reserved) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw (when she gets older) *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Cassi Thomson - Holly Skuja *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway (WIP-- In for sorting) LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels * Do Kyungsoo (D.O of EXO), reserved for Evan Song * Im Changkyun (I.M of Monsta X), reserved for Finley Choi * Heo Gayoon (Gayoon of 4Minute), reserved for Na Min-Seo * Park Seo-joon, reserved for Na Eun-Hyung * Kim Jiwon (Bobby, iKON), reserved for Leo Byun. * Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey, reserved for Anika Neuer. * Dorothea Barth Jorgensen, reserved for Irina Naryshkina. MetroMara * Katrine Glyndwr-Schmidt - Sophie Nelisse * AA Evans, Ellen Page * Valentina Willow, Lena Meyer-Landrut * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe/Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (older model) * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Chachi Gonzales * Amalie Falkenrath, Kaya Scodelario * Luisa Rasskazova, Kristen Stewart * Cade Rivers, Sam Claflin * Reserved - IU (Lee Ji-Eun) Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever *Albus Black, Chris Evans *Gigi West, Lily Collins- Exotic *Hyun Parkman, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) *Andrew Lemouix, Choi Minho Alyssa5582 *Mark Bagman-Liam Aiken *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Jackie Evancho *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Brittany Snow *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho Sync *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Elisabeth Vermont, Freya Mavor *Cleo Conry, "Maria" by Cristina Hoch Jaye *Zac Efron (Charles Osborne) (I) *Tyler Posey (Tyler Blake) *Niall Horan (Hunter Smith) *Francisco Lachowski (Ansel Schmidt) *Cara Delevingne (Margo Thompson) *Holland Roden (Alexandra Chevalier) *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Elle Fanning/Behati Prinsloo (future) (Blake Schmidt) *Raffey Cassidy/Cailin Russo (future) (Tessa Matthews) *Alberto Rosende (Reserved - Quentin Sebastien) *Rita Ora (Reserved - Freya Blackbourne) *Maja Salvador (Reserved - Bianca Aquino) *Nina Dobrev (Reserved- Elizabeth Knightley) Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Ash *Olivia Clarence - Marzia Bisognin *Basil Vachon (Planned) - Bruno Mars Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Troye Sivan, Andrew Allen *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *KD Lang, Kasey Wallis *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Saber (Fate/Zero), Cameron Sophia *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon *Natasha Negovanlis, Ren Moto *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy *Kaitlyn Alexander, Haruka Stendahl *Amandla Stenberg, Nymeria Selyse Vladimir Grey--up for adoption Emmatigerlily *Stefania Owen - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Yu Aoi - Sakura Briar *Vanessa Marano Permision from Ck - Raven Briar *Mia Hays - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Andrew Garfield - Tristan Kelly *Laura Spencer (shared with Bond) - Delilah Keyne *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Lia Marie Johnson - (Reserved) *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved) Oli *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Dianna Agron - Charlotte Blake *Kim Jongin (Kai of Exo) - Finn Park *Taylor Lautner - Kai Beckham *Zhang Yixing - Zitao Wang (Shared with Brocky) *Lee Taeyong - Jared Song *Liam Payne - Thomas Morgenstern *Kang Seulgi - Leda Song Carnarvan *Ciara Bravo - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Leo Howard - Winston Wolf *Zach Callison - Owen Connor *Carlos Santana - Diablo Atherton *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Tyler Mazzei - John Roger *Chris Young - Jed Hamilton *Colin O'Donoghue - Garett Bradley Wolf *Madison Mclaughlin - Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher - Ryllae warne *Vanessa Marano -Spirit Westbrook *Malese Jow Mal Carson Fan *Aubree Millar - Rose Gabriel *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina Carpenter - Kielo Lehti *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *A.J. Cook (Courtney Holland) *Matthew Gray Gubler (Lars Reichert) *Thomas Muller (Leif Reichert) *Ashley Gerasimovich/Sophie Turner (future) (Cecilia Holland-Reichert) *Chloë Grace Moretz (Christine Albertson) *Phoebe Tonkin (Kathryn Washburn) *Bailee Madison/Lauren Jauregui (future) (Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund) *Kiernan Shipka (Nicolette Mitchell-Anderson) *Thomas Pentz/Diplo (Augustus Mitchell-Anderson) *Cheryl Burke (Andre'a Schonewise) *Kate Winslet (Athena Drechsel) *Kylie Jenner (Emma Maersk) Kibethastarael *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Isabelle Fuhrman (Kea Willow) *Julija Steponaviciute (Lena Schmidt) *Pyper America Smith (GC Evans) *Karlie Kloss (Adriana DeWitt) *Phoebe Tonkin (older Kea Willow) *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Thomas Sangster (Craig McCardle) *Jenna Louise Coleman (RESERVED) *Halsey (RESERVED) Echostar *Teresa Black (Catherine Zeta-Jones) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Adelina LeClerc (Mae Whitman) *Maite Luz (Cote de Pablo) Catty *Stefanie Scott/Bridgit Mendler (future) - Silena Bennett *Chloe O'Malley/Ginny Gardner (future, shared with Lyss)/Teresa Palmer (future) - Suzanna Williams *Alissa Skovbye/Tiera Skovbye (future) - Cecilie Eskildsen *Lauren Dundee/Marian Rivera (future) - Victoria Iglesias *Bae Su-Ji - Sadie Cha *Mutya Orquia/Andrea Brillantes (future)/Yassi Pressman (future) - Clarissa Adler *Benedict Cumberbatch - William Knightley *Jennifer Ulrich - Julchen Beilschmidt *Isabelle Allen/Tiffany Alvord (future) - Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson *Dominic Sherwood - Lucien Verlac *Sarah Bolger - Caitríona Ó Cléirigh *Theo James - Wolfram Beilschmidt *Diana Pentovich - Reserved *Ben Bowers - Reserved *Yui Aragaki - Reserved Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf *Billie Ella Gershwin (India Eisley) Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Liza Soberano - Hazelle del Castillo *Florrie Arnolds - Mason Blue *Uriah Shelton - RESERVED. Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) * Carter Jenkins (Boone von Mirbach) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Kimiko Glenn (Stephanie Schonewise) * Alex Gronlund (Lilah Whitacre) * Max Schneider (Kole Whitacre) * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) * Weder Wilham (Bastien King) * Josh Henderson (RESERVED) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Fearne Cotton (Lydiae Bardy) *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Jack Gleeson (Olly Rosenfield) *Logan Lerman (Shared with Frost, Lance Zariņš) *Zico of Block B (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Dylan o'Brien (Reserved, Dolph Taylor) *Tiffany Hwang (Reserved, to be Fayette Rivers) *Hyuna (Reserved, Quinn Jung) *U-Kwon of Block B (Reserved, Nicolai Seong) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) *Rap Monster (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos * Haley Pullos/Julia Barretto (future) — Rheine Kögler * Brighton Sharbino/Saxon Sharbino (future)/Ashley Benson (far future) — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Annalise Basso/Bella Thorne (future) — Joan Arcrow * Carey Mulligan — Myosotis Chrysanthe * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Victoria Justice — Zephaniah Mitchell-Anderson * Miranda Cosgrove — Arella Knightley * Morgan Lily/Kerris Dorsey (future) — Elodie Schonewise * James Reid — Valentin Fernandez * Karmen Pedaru — Psyche Nördlingen * Alodia Gosiengfiao — Reserved: Corinne Fernandez * Taylor Marie Hill/Josephine Skriver — Reserved: Heidi Espersen * Sammi Hanratty — Reserved: Genevieve Auttenberg * Katherine McNamara — Reserved: Kilauea Vulgate * Nam Ji-hyun — Reserved: Moon Kyoo-Ri * Gregg Sulkin — Reserved: Cyrus Evenass Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero *Zayn Malik - Jor Zoravaryan *Apostolis Totsikas- Perseus Sakellarios MinaTula *Brighid Fleming (Heather Jordan) *Melissa Roxburgh (Older Heather) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Jessy Schram (Older Anastasia) *Darby Walker (Juliana Sparkle) *Cassidy Ann Shaffer (Courtney Stariah) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Nikki Hahn (Natalie Tebo) *Hayley Erin (Valerie Jernigan) *Hailee Steinfield (Evelyn Maersk - Sandboxed) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Lana Parrilla (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Quinn Lord (David Drade) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Sierra McCormick (Katrina Washburn) *Madison Davenport (Colette Mitchell-Anderson) *Amber Heard (Priscilla Albertson) *Peyton List (Adele Washburn) *Bobby Lockwood (Alex Albertson) *Hanna Koczewska (Ariella Ingolfsson) NAP *Brittany Snow - Ciara Scott *Hannah Murray - Keeva Carroll *Simon Nessman - Edmund Schmidt *Simon Van Meervenne & Violet Chachki - Henry Whitacre *Kendall Jenner - Eloise Whitacre *Jessica Sula - Ani Martins *Colin Ford/Ash Stymest (future) - Boyce Schmidt *Niclas Gillis - GC2 Evans *Amelia Zadro - Carissa Porter *Nastya Kusakina/Mia Wasikowska (future) - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson *Birdy/Alice Englert (future) - Rosa Hamilton *Thylane Blondeau - Amber Holland *Aurora Mohn - Oliviah Taylor *Julia Montes - (Reserved) *Connor Franta - (Reserved) Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost *Zoey Deutch - Blythe Winterfell *Lindsey Stirling - Alessandra D'Martin *Gavin Casalegno - Jonathan McAlister - Ryan Hanson Bradford (Reserved for Older Jon) *Naomi Scott - Alyss Roanoke *Daniel Day-Lewis - Alec Winterfell *Logan Lerman - Alistair Medici *Maia Mitchell - Nikki McAlister *Chris Hemsworth - Erik D'Martin *Jemima West - Felicity Kent *Liv Tyler - Reserved for future *Aiden Turner - Reserved for Future *Rachel Hurd-Wood - Alissa Ravens MerisaMist *Jared Gilmore - Brandon Drade *Tuppence Middleton - Brianna Coffman *Mackenzie Foy/Aubrey Peeples - Theresa Drade *Mina Cvetkovic - Rowena Whitacre *RJ King - Oliver Whitacre *Alana Locke/Mila Kunis (older) - Mathia Holland-Reichert *Charlie Tahan - Reynard Ilan *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Lucy Hale - Kylie Washburn *Freddie Highmore - Demitrius Schonewise *Robert Adamson - Nikalaren McAlister *Willow Shields (future Rachel Platten) - Amelia Richards *Ella Wahlestedt (reserved) *Keiko Kitagawa (reserved) *Teo Halm - Jonathan Padmore Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Liam Aiken - Mark Bagman *Mimi Elashiry - Zara Williams *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Robert Buckley - Luca Braunne *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Crystal Reed - Ryelle Willow *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Colin687 *Joel Courtney - Daniel Phillips *Daren Kagasoff - Alrick Kunze *Sam Neill - Charles Elliot Hecate Grimm *Matthew Glen Johnson/Vinicius Piccoli - Matthew Westenberg (Reserved) *Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin - AW Evans (Reserved) *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Sami Gayle - Brianna Richards *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Eve Hewson - (Memphis Clearwater - Sandboxed) *Harry Shum, Jr. - Dagger Fournier (Reserved) Expecto Patronum13 *Niall Horan (When he was little) (Jaye allowed me to use him) - David Boyle and Nolan Boyle *Nash Grier - Scott Boyle *Greg Horan - James Boyle *Luke Mitchell - Jake Wilson Luke *RJ King - Arthur Williams *Savannah McReynolds - Elizabeth Mercer *Love Ansimov - Reserved Lissyboo *Susan Coffey - Rose Gilcrease *Meghan Ory - Morgan Jenner *Ali Michael - Marina "Rin" Chambers *Hayley Kiyoko - Soleil Vescovi *Ben Barnes - Kristopher Blake *Ruby Rose - Drew Arthur *Cailin Russo - Emily Hayden *Natasha Lyonne - Vera Wright *Allison Scagliotti - Reserved X Alkibiades X *Chris Wood- Augustus Faulkner Cody *Lee Ji-Eun (aka IU) - reserved The Unknown Girl * Meredith Foster -Alaska Rosevelt * Meghan Rienks - Alison Catright * Emily Rudd -Tessa Young (not sorted yet) Killjoy1111 * PJ / Peej Liguori - Park Christof Elentári of the Stars * Matthew Holt - Reserved * Karole Katarina - Elaine Verkoven * Hyunseung - Jae Seung * Daria Sidorchuk - Evangeline Aleksandrov * Kyungri - Reserved * Alena Shishkova - Reserved * Alisa Bragina/Megan Fox (Older) - Adelaide Verissimo * Alexandra Breckenridge - Reserved Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress